Time for a Miracle
by Sangene51
Summary: Johnny is married, he and his wife are expecting their first child. Life is going great for the couple, but sometimes in life, things don't always go as expected...
1. Chapter 1

** "Time for a Miracle"**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Emergency! I'm just using them for my own imagination, and promise to put them back unharmed. Any medical mistakes are my own. This is my first time writing a story, so forgive me if I make any errors.

John Gage is finally married, he and his wife are expecting their first child. Life is going great for the couple, but sometimes in life, good things must come to an end....

** Chapter 1**

It was just after lights out at the station, John Gage was lying in his bunk thinking. Going through the day in his mind, it had been one of the easiest, stress free days as a paramedic in a long time. Of the calls he and his partner Roy DeSoto responded to, most were minor incidents, not even requiring a follow up to Rampart. Days like this were rare, so it felt good to relax a little. As a matter of fact, life was good. Johnny let out a content sigh, as his thoughts drifted back to a year ago.....

Dixie McCall head nurse at Rampart, had been playing matchmaker for Johnny. She always had a soft spot in her heart for the handsome paramedic, and enjoyed seeing him at his happiest, especially while trying to win the affection of his latest flame.

The object of his affection was nurse Sharon Walters. Sharon had been working in the ER for several months, and seemed to be good friends with some of the nurses he had dated in the past. Johnny couldn't help notice how attractive she was, she had gorgeous brown eyes, long dark brown hair, and a smile that lit up a room.

Johnny was attracted to more than Sharon's beauty, she had an almost childlike shyness to her that was kind of endearing, which she displayed when she wasn't around her friends. Johnny wasn't sure why she seemed to avoid him, he thought maybe it had to do with his reputation of being dumped by most of the young attractive nurses at the hospital that he had dated.

Another quality that Johnny admired in Sharon, was in the way she interacted with the patients. She always seemed to have a way of quietly comforting and soothing them when they were frightened. Sharon would take the time to talk to them and help explain procedures the doctors were performing on them, so they wouldn't be so scared. Johnny also had a reputation for being that way with the patients he treated as well, and it was important to him.

* * *

One day after Johnny and Roy had brought a patient into the ER, they were having a cup of coffee with Dixie at the nurses station, Johnny asked, " Dix, do you know if Sharon is dating anyone right now?"

Dixie looked at Johnny with a beaming smile. "Well, Johnny, I'm not sure, why don't you ask her out on a date?"

"I don't know Dix, she hangs out with the girls I've gone out with before, and it didn't work out with them, she acts like she's trying to avoid me!"

Roy looked over at Johnny, rolled his eyes and quietly muttered, "Here we go again!".

"Johnny, you never know unless you ask," said Dixie with a quick wink.

Johnny huffed, "Still, I don't know, what if the other girls told her some stuff about me and scared her off, all I was trying to do was be pleasant and friendly like I always am!"

With that Roy shot him a look of annoyance and announced, "Are you about ready to go, Romeo?"

"Yeah Roy, Dix, I'll see you later, I'll think about it." With a quick wave goodbye, the two paramedics left for the squad, leaving Dixie with a huge smile on her face.

"He's got it bad again," Dixie muttered to herself. "Maybe I'll help him out this time, they sure would make a cute couple," she chuckled.

Later that afternoon, Dixie was mulling over some paperwork when Sharon walked up to the nurses station, to put away a patient's chart. "Sharon, everything ok? You look tired? "Yes Miss McCall, it's just been so busy today, I haven't had a chance to catch my breath!"

"Yes, Sharon it has been busy, how about a cup of coffee? I know I could sure use one! It seems a little quiet now, why don't we go to the nurse's lounge and take a short break?" Both women walked into the room, Dixie poured two cups of coffee, handing one to Sharon and motioned for her to sit down at the table. "You look like you could use a relaxing night off," Dixie started. "I hope you take time to have some fun now and then, ya know this place can get to ya once in a while."

"I try to Miss McCall..."Sharon said wearily, "it's just hard to find the time, and the right company. Right now, the thing is, most of my friends have steady boyfriends, and I haven't found anyone I want to date in a while. Most of the guys I've been out with lately are real phonies, ya know?"

Dixie looked at Sharon and smiled, "Maybe you just haven't been looking in the right places? I'm sure there are lots of sweet guys out there you, I'll bet he's just right under your nose!"

"Maybe," Sharon paused thoughtfully, "I want to meet someone who shares the same interests I do, has a good sense of humor, and is thoughtful."

"You know Sharon, I don't normally pry into my nurse's personal lives, but I just might have the right person in mind for you, you've seen him around here lots of times."

Sharon looked at Dixie with surprise, "Who?"

"What about John Gage?"

"You mean Johnny? said Sharon with a chuckle. "He's been out with most of my friends, and they've all told me he's got a big head and he's cheap!"

"Sharon," Dixie interjected, "I've known Johnny for several years, he's really not that kind of guy once you get to know him. He may seem a little quirky sometimes, but he's smart, funny and has a big heart... I really think you two would hit it off!" Dixie smiling, patted Sharon on the arm, "Just give it some thought, meanwhile, we better get back out there before another rush starts!"

"Thanks for the talk Miss McCall, I'll give it some thought."

* * *

The next morning, Johnny and Roy were at Rampart getting supplies for the squad. Just as they were getting ready to leave, Dixie looked straight at Johnny with a big grin, "Johnny, have you given any more thought about asking Sharon for a date?"

"I might have, I don't know, maybe. Why?" he stammered with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh, just wondering that's all...just then the P.A system sounded, "Miss McCall to treatment room 4, Miss McCall treatment room 4!"

"I'll see you guys later, okay? Gotta run!"

Johnny and Roy grabbed the supplies and started walking down the ER hallway. Johnny spotted Sharon talking to a nurse at the end of the hallway, and stopped in his tracks. He threw an arm out catching Roy in the chest stopping him. Roy looked at his bewildered partner, shaking his head, "I'll be out in the squad, make it quick."

"I'll just be a minute Roy," he answered with playful annoyance.

Johnny casually walked to the drinking fountain, turned in on and bent down to take a long drink, while watching Sharon out of the corner of his eye. He stood up, wiped the water off his mouth with the back of his hand and paused. Sharon finished her conversation with the nurse and was now walking toward Johnny, but she didn't see him. Johnny stepped in her path.

"Hi Sharon!"

"Oh Hi Johnny, you scared me!" she gasped as she put her hand over her pounding heart.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, how are you?" Johnny offered with concern.

"That's ok, I'm fine, and you?"

"Good, good," Johnny suddenly got nervous, and swallowed, "Uh Sharon, Roy's waiting in the squad for me, and uh, I know this is kinda sudden, but would you, I mean uh, do you think, maybe you'd like to go out with me sometime?" Holding his breath, thinking to himself, " Great, I must sound like an idiot."

Sharon was thinking.... he really is a handsome guy...and cute that he's so nervous right now,"Yes, Johnny that would be great."

Relieved, Johnny let out a big grin, "Well, great! Are you free on Friday? I get off shift at 4, how about I pick you up at 6?"

"Friday is fine, here let me give you my phone number, that way you can call me for directions to my apartment."

"Okay, well, I'll talk to you later then," beamed Johnny. "I better run, or Roy'll make me walk back to the station!" chuckled Johnny.

"Alright Johnny, bye!

Saturday morning, Johnny arrived at the station early, he was in a great mood. Whistling as he walked into the locker room, he walked past Roy as he was getting into his uniform, smacking him on the shoulder,"Mornin', mornin,' mornin'," Johnny beamed, "It's a great day isn't it?"

Roy looked at him and smiled, "What's got you so happy? You look like the cat that just swallowed the canary!"

"Very funny Roy," Johnny smirked, then brightened unable to contain his excitement, "I had the most incredible date last night, you wouldn't believe it!"

"Oh yeah Johnny! Who?", knowing he wouldn't have to pry.

"You know, Sharon Walters, that's who!" Johnny shot back, knowing he was being teased.

Laughing at his partner's annoyance, "How did it go?" inquired Roy.

"I took her to dinner and a movie, then we went back to my place. Roy, we have so much in common! We talked all night long, it was incredible! She likes the same music I do, she likes to bowl and go camping! I can't wait to see her again, we have another date on my day off Sunday!"

"Johnny, I'm glad you're so excited, but remember, you've fallen for a girl like this before, and it didn't pan out...better take it slow.."

"Roy, this is different", Johnny interrupted.."How so?" Roy shot back."I just feel it, ya know?" said Johnny. "Yeah, well, I know how you are, you get your hopes up and then the next thing I know, I'm sittin' next to gloomy gus!", said Roy.

"Well, look Roy, what have I got to lose? Besides, I'm not getting any younger, I've been telling you I think it's time I settle down..." Johnny said with some seriousness to his tone.

"Just like I said, don't rush into something you might regret," Roy said with concern for his friend.

"I won't Roy, I know you're just lookin' out for me, and I really appreciate it, I value your opinion, I really do, thanks Pally."

"Any time Johnny, we better get out there to roll call, or Cap'll have both of us on latrine duty!" Roy advised with a lighthearted laugh.

Both men closed their locker doors, and walked out to the apparatus room to await roll call.

Several weeks later, Johnny and Roy were sitting in the day room at the table, having a cup of coffee in a serious conversation. "Roy, how did you know that Joanne was the one you wanted to marry?"

Just then Chet walked into the day room and pulled up a chair, "Hey Johnny, what's this? Goin' in to pre-marriage counseling?"

"Shut up Chet, can't you see me and Roy are having a private conversation?", snapped Johnny.

"Sorry, Johnny babe, it's just not every day, I hear you asking such serious questions, after you've been dating a chick for more than three dates!" snipped Chet.

"Chet, not that it's any of your business, I'll have you know, it's been more than three dates, and she's not just any chick!" spouted Johnny.

"Whoa, simmer down Johnny! Don't get your feathers ruffled, I was just sayin'....

"I know what you were saying Chet, just lay off!" What would you know about a serious relationship anyway? You've been dumped more times than I can count, and you still go back for more!" snorted Johnny.

"Chet why don't you go polish the engine, before Cap comes in here...", before Roy could finish his sentence the klaxons went off.

"Station 51: Structure fire, 1321 Almeda Lane, One Three Two One, Almeda Lane, time out, thirteen twenty."

"Saved by the bell!" Chet remarked, as he Johnny and Roy, jumped up and ran to their vehicles.

"Station 51, 10-4, KMG 365!" Captain Stanley said into the mike. Cap handed the call slip to Roy as he started the squad, and then ran to the engine.

The squad and engine pulled up to a small house a short time later. The house was engulfed in flames, "Chet, you and Marco, pull an inch and a half and start on the front of the house, John, you and Roy, check the house for victims." ordered Captain Stanley.

Just as Roy and Johnny were putting their air masks on, the next door neighbor ran up to Captain Stanley. "I was the one that called you, the people that live in this house are on vacation, I don't know how the fire started, I just happened to be looking out my front window and saw the flames!"

"Thank you mister uh..." quizzed Captain Stanley. "Brown, Robert Brown" said the neighbor. "That's good to know, we'll do what we can to figure out what happened."

Captain Stanley waved Roy and Johnny over to where he was standing, "Roy, John, the neighbor here says the people that live here are on vacation, so there's no need for a search. Grab another line and start on the fire at the back of the house." "Sure thing Cap" said Roy, as he and Johnny ran to the engine to pull the hose off the truck.

An hour and a half later the fire was out, and the men were finishing up the overhaul. The house was a total loss. Tired, hot and sweaty, the men retreated back to their respective vehicles, and headed back to the station. Once they arrived at the station, they all took turns taking showers, putting on clean uniforms, then got ready for lunch.

It was Marco's day to cook, so while Marco was preparing lunch, Johnny went out to the back parking lot, to unwind. Roy followed, and found Johnny leaning on his Land Rover.

"Now that we're alone, do you want to tell me what's on your mind Johnny?"asked Roy.

Johnny looked like he was deep in thought."Well, like I said, I was wondering how you knew you wanted to marry Joanne? I mean, how sure were you, that she was the one?"

Roy sensed the seriousness in Johnny's tone, "I've told you before, that Joanne and I knew each other for a very long time before we got married. I knew her in grade school, and we were friends long before we dated." Roy paused before he continued. "So it just seemed natural for me to want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Johnny knew it wasn't easy for Roy to talk about his feelings, especially to another guy, but he and Roy had been friends for so long now, that he felt comfortable asking him his opinion, so he pressed on.

"You know I've been seeing Sharon for a month now," Johnny started, "and I feel she and I have gotten real close, ya know?"

"Yeah Johnny, I know you've told me, so are you thinking of asking her to marry you?"

Johnny looked at his feet and paused before he continued, "Roy, I know what you're thinking, I've been seeing her for a short time..." Roy interrupted, "Johnny, I just don't think you want to make the same mistake that you made with Valerie, remember that?"

"But Roy, she wasn't completely honest with me, she never told me she had kids. I DO want to have kids some day, I just didn't want to become a father over night." Johnny continued, "and besides, once I got over that shock, and THEN when she dumped me for that lawyer, I realized I wasn't ready to marry either."

"This is different, I mean, I truly believe that Sharon and I are meant to be together Roy, I know it sounds crazy, but that's how I feel."

Roy looked over at Johnny, seeing the sincerity in his eyes,"Sounds like you have your mind made up, I'm really happy for you Johnny. You deserve it, I mean that."

"Thanks Roy, that means a lot coming from you."


	2. Chapter 2

Time for a Miracle

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Emergency! I'm just using them for my imagination, and promise to put them back unharmed. No money is being made from my story.

Chapter2

Marriage was one thing Johnny didn't take lightly. He thought often about the conversations he and his partner Roy had, about proposing to Sharon so soon in their relationship. As he and Sharon seemed to grow closer every day, he knew he was doing the right thing.

Over the years he had known Roy, Johnny had often been invited to Roy's home, and witnessed Roy and Joanne's happy marriage and family, which Johnny always admired. Until he dated Sharon, he never knew just how much he wanted it for himself. She seemed to bring out the best in him, he was truly in love, for the first time in his life....

Johnny and Sharon had just finished eating dinner at his ranch. After clearing the dishes, Sharon walked into the kitchen, and put the dishes in the sink to wash them. Johnny walked in to the kitchen next to her, put his arm around her small waist, and kissed her softly on the cheek. Without saying anything, she turned to face him, and put both her arms lovingly around his neck. As their eyes met, he pulled her into a tight embrace, and the two shared a long and compassionate kiss.

As they released their embrace, Johnny said with a satisfied grin,"Why don't we go out on the deck and relax for a while? It's a clear night... I'll pull out the lounge chairs and we can sit under the stars."

Sharon returned an equally satisfying smile saying, "That sounds great...I'll get us some something to drink, and I'll meet you out there handsome!"

"Just give me two seconds, beautiful!" Johnny exclaimed. He went outside to the deck to set up the chairs.

Sharon finished in the kitchen and walked outside to the deck, handing Johnny his drink, "It's such a pretty night, and so quiet and peaceful isn't it?"

Johnny pulled her chair next to his, and motioned for her to sit down as he took his seat. "Yeah, I love it out here, it's a great place to unwind, after a hard day at work. Sometimes it's so quiet out here, I fall asleep.."

"I hope you don't fall asleep on me now!," mused Sharon with a chuckle.

Johnny laughed, "No beautiful, I won't, don't wanna spoil your quiet time out here, the guys at the station tell me I snore... I don't believe 'em though, well, that's what Chet tells me anyway. Can't believe anything he tells ya," Johnny said snickering, while rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Chet sounds like a real character, I'd like to meet him sometime," Sharon said.

"You will, I'm sure....and the other guys too," Johnny answered with his trademark lopsided grin, "ya know, sometimes Chet _can_ be a real jerk when he wants to be, but when it counts, he's the best fireman there is, I just wish he'd lay off the pranks once in a while!"

"Are the other guys at the station like him, I mean, ornery?" quizzed Sharon.

"No way!," Johnny said half laughing, "No...Marco is pretty easy going, he's your regular run of the mill kinda guy, he tries to keep Chet in line, sorta gives Chet a piece of his mind. He's pretty funny when he gets excited about stuff though, he starts spouting off in Spanish. Roy's all the time gettin' on him about that, cause none of us knows what he's sayin'."

"Then there's Mike," Johnny continued, "I don't think I've ever heard him say a whole paragraph at any time, the whole time I've known him! He's so quiet, when I hear him talk, I have to look at him to make sure it's _his _lips that's moving!... Boy, is he smart though, I'm amazed at how he handles himself, especially when we're on a tough call, he knows just what to do without Cap tellin' him, I guess that's what good engineers are all about. He's gonna make a great Captain someday.."

"I've met Captain Stanley a few times," Sharon interjected, "he seems like a nice man."

"Yeah," said Johnny thoughtfully, "he's a great boss, I respect him a lot. Cap's gotta heart of gold, he knows just what to say to ya after a bad run, ya know, like a friend... but on the other hand, ya don't wanna disappoint him. Sorta like a father figure, you wanna make him proud."

Sharon was lightly shaking her head, as she was thinking about her first few months working with Dr. Brackett, the head of the ER at Rampart. "I wish Dr. Brackett was more like Captain Stanley," she said as she shuttered, "He is so intimidating sometimes! When I first started working at Rampart, I'd feel like a fumbling idiot. If I happened to be working with him, I would start dropping things and get tongue tied, it was terrible!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Johnny replied sternly, "Well, my situation was a little different. When I first started out on the squad, Brackett, still wasn't completely sold on the paramedic program, even after he trained me and Roy. Then one day we were out on a run with Dixie, and she got hurt. We contacted base, Brackett was on the call, he told us we had to wait for someone else to get to us, before we could treat her. We _couldn't_ wait, she needed help immediately! I couldn't just sit there and do nothing! So, I shut the biophone off, and treated her anyway."

"I didn't know that happened, Miss McCall has never mentioned it." Sharon said with concern in her voice.

Johnny was now looking down, and frowning, "She probably won't, that was a real bad scene that day... Brackett called us in his office after we brought her in and gave us holy hell for what we did. Then to make matters worse, Dr. Early as much as told him, that if we'd have waited, she'd have been in the morgue."

"Brackett told me and Roy, right after he yelled at us, that we'd done good," Johnny said after he let out a heavy sigh, "still though, Roy and I always felt some tension around him for a while after that."

"Wow, I had no idea..."Sharon said with a look of shock.

Long before Sharon started dating Johnny, it was well known throughout the hospital, that he and his partner Roy, were thought of as one of the best paramedic teams in the county. She had assumed that since Dr. Brackett was the leading instructor of the paramedic classes at Rampart, that he was is full support of the paramedic program, and of the men that trained under him. Sharon was stunned.

Sharon thought back to the snide comments her friends used to make about Johnny. If they had gotten to know him like she did, they would have come to the same conclusion she had, that while he seemed to be full of himself, they'd know that Johnny _is_ a caring man, and believes that doing his job, means that people could depend on him to be nothing less than his best.

Having heard what Johnny just told her, Sharon understood why he and Dixie were kind of protective of one another. She smiled as she realized she was proud of him, and now loved him even more.

"You and Roy have been through quite a lot haven't you?" Sharon probed, "I know how close you guys are."

Starting to smile while softly nodding his head, Johnny answered, "Yeah, from the minute he talked me into training for the paramedics, we've been friends. Best friends." He let out a laugh, "I know I can get on his nerves sometimes when I need to let off a little steam, I don't know how he puts up with me."

Johnny paused for a moment, then took on a serious tone, "He's helped me through a LOT of tough times, especially when I've been injured on the job, and then there was that time I caught that monkey virus. That was rough, but he stayed with me, the whole time...." Johnny pondered again, "He's like a brother to me, I'd do anything for him... I've even told Jo his wife, I'd see to it that he was safe on the job, if I could help it."

Sharon put her hand in Johnny's hand, and lovingly squeezed to get his attention, "It's obvious Roy cares a lot about you, Johnny, and so do I..I love you so much," she said thoughtfully. They looked longingly into each others' dark brown eyes, then kissed briefly. "I love you too, beautiful," replied Johnny.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Time for a Miracle

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Emergency! I'm just using them for my imagination, and promise to put them back unharmed. No money is being made from my story.

Chapter 3

For the past week, Johnny had been thinking of a clever way to propose the Sharon. He was a romantic at heart, but didn't want to go the traditional route of a candlelight dinner, soft music and a stuffy restaurant. He wanted to do it Johnny style. Sharon loved the outdoors, and so did he, so no better way to surprise her he thought, than to take her camping in the mountains.

Johnny set out making plans for the weekend. First he had to get the engagement ring. The next step was to ask Sharon to go camping with him.

Sunday was the fourth of July, so it was a perfect time to go on a camping trip, 'Sharon's not gonna suspect a thing, this is perfect!' Johnny proudly said to himself.

Sharon excitedly agreed to go, she loved the idea of spending some time in the mountains, relaxing, with her man.

Roy usually hosted a barbeque at his house every year, on the fourth of July, for station 51's A-shift, and their families. This year was no exception, what he didn't know was, the holiday was about to turn into a celebration...

Friday morning after roll call, the two paramedics were alone in the station's apparatus bay checking over the supplies for the squad. Johnny was smiling and whistling catchy tunes. Roy couldn't help noticing his partner's jubilant mood, walked over and poked Johnny in the arm, "You're in a great mood today Johnny, wanna share?"

Johnny was working on changing the oxygen tanks, still whistling, when he realized Roy poked him, "What?" he said now looking at Roy, whose blonde eyebrows were raised, poised for an answer.

Chuckling, Johnny answered, "Sorry, just thinkin' about this weekend, me and Sharon are gonna go to San Gabriel. We're leaving tomorrow morning to go camping. I'm gonna pop the question, while we're there!"

Roy looked surprised and a little hurt, thinking about his own plans, "I thought you and Sharon were coming to the house for the barbeque Jo and I are having on Sunday?"

Johnny put a hand up to stop Roy's protest and smiled, "Don't worry partner, I've got it covered! We're gonna come back Sunday morning, stop off at my place, get cleaned up, and be at your house around noon...I was gonna ask you, if it'd be okay if I announce our engagement after we get there?"

"Sure!" brightened Roy, hearing his partner's plans, "Sure, that's great!" Roy gave Johnny a quick hand slap of approval on his shoulder, "I can always count on you to liven things up a bit!"

"Only thing is," Johnny interrupted, putting his right hand on Roy's shoulder to make a point, "You gotta promise to keep this between us, Sharon doesn't have any idea I'm gonna pop the question, I want it to be a surprise!"

"No sweat, your secret is safe with me," Roy answered, extending his hand out to shake his partner's hand, "Congratulations! Well, I hope she says yes."

"Thanks Roy, I'm sure she will!" Johnny replied to his best friend. With that the two paramedics went about their busy day.

Saturday morning, Johnny picked Sharon up at her apartment and headed to the San Gabriel mountains,which was about two hours away from L.A. County. They spent the early part of the day fishing and relaxing, then they hiked up to Ontario Peak.

Luckily, it was a clear day, Ontario Peak's view was spectacular. With a 360 degree view of Southern California, they could see the Pacific Ocean and Catalina Island. Johnny had been there a few times before, and had the perfect secluded spot in mind to set up camp.

The young couple unloaded the gear from their backpacks, and made quick work of 'setting up house'.

Johnny started a bon fire, to cook the dinner they'd caught earlier. After they ate, the two relaxed and took in the beautiful scenery. By now it was approaching sunset.

Johnny was sitting, leaning up against a huge pine tree. Sharon sat in front of Johnny, between his long legs, resting her back on his chest, her head snuggled against his long neck. The two sat and watched in companionable silence, as the clear blue sky, transformed into various shades of orange and crimson, the bright sun slowly fading down toward the landscape.

Sharon sighed and thought to herself, "This must be what heaven is like."

Having felt Sharon sigh, Johnny wrapped his long arms around Sharon and gave her a warm hug, "Are you tired, honey?" he questioned in a soft voice.

"No," she said quietly, "I was just thinking about the sunset and how beautiful it is, it reminds me of how happy I am right now. I can't think of any place I'd rather be, than here with you in my arms."

Johnny let out a content sigh of his own, and hugged Sharon a little tighter, "I feel the same way too," he said.

Sharon turned around, looked straight into Johnny's deep brown eyes, and said with a soft smile, "I wish this moment could last forever."

Just then, Johnny found the moment he was waiting for. Time to pop the question! He started to fidget, trying to reach into the back pocket of his jeans, to get the engagement ring.

Sharon misunderstood his fidgeting and thought he was uncomfortable with what she had just said, "Johnny, did I say something wrong? All I meant was...."

He raised his right index finger to her lips to quiet her, with his other hand he brought the small black velvet box into view, "I want this moment to last forever too," he said tenderly as he opened the box revealing the sparkling gold and diamond ring inside. He looked directly into Sharon's beautiful brown eyes, "Will you marry me?"

Sharon was stunned, looking down at the beautiful ring, she was speechless, "I don't know what to say!"

"Just say you'll marry me!" he shot back with a hopeful laugh and a wide grin.

"Oh Johnny, I wasn't expecting this!" With tears welling up in her eyes, she looked back up at Johnny and met his gazing eyes, "I love you so much... YES!" Then kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Yes? Well all-right!" Johnny lifted the ring out of the box and put it on Sharon's left ring finger, "Perfect fit!" he surmised proudly.

"It's beautiful Johnny, thank you!" Sharon gleamed as she started to cry.

"You've already thanked me, by saying you'll marry me. That's all I needed to hear!" Johnny replied as he wiped away her tears.

The two lovebirds exchanged 'I love yous', kissed and held each other for a long while... As night time fell, Johnny and Sharon decided to take their heightened 'passion' into the tent. Both of them were still feeling the exhilaration of the evening, as their love making took on a whole new meaning...eventually falling asleep in each others' arms.

Just outside the tent, the birds were chirping loudly in the morning sun, waking the handsome paramedic. Johnny got dressed, and left the tent, leaving Sharon to sleep. He started a fire to make some coffee. A short while later, Sharon woke up, got dressed and joined him.

"Good morning beautiful! I hope I didn't wake you," Johnny said to a sleepy Sharon.

Sharon snuggled up to Johnny, "No, handsome, you didn't," giving him a good morning smile, and a kiss on the cheek. "What time is it?"

Johnny looked at his watch, "It's about 7:30, I figure by the time we have some coffee and eat something, it'll be time to head back to the ranch and get ready to go to Roy and Jo's for the cookout."

A few hours later...

Johnny and Sharon arrived at Roy and Joanne's house. All of the other guests were already there. Secretly, Johnny had planned on being the last to get there, so that he could show off his beautiful fiance'.

Joanne was coming out of the kitchen, when she spotted Johnny and a pretty dark haired young woman holding hands coming up the driveway. She went to the front door to let in her tardy guests, "It's about time you got here!," she said scolding her handsome young friend with a laugh.

"Sorry we're late Jo," he sheepishly replied with a grin. The two friends exchanged hugs, then with Joanne leading the way, the couple made their way to the back yard where all the other quests had gathered.

Seated on the patio were Captain Stanley and his wife, Marco and his mother, Chet, and Mike. Roy was busy lighting the grill, while his kids Chris and Jennifer were in the back yard playing.

Joanne opened the patio door, stepped out and announced, "Look who finally made it everybody!" pointing to Johnny and Sharon.

Johnny waved hello to everyone then led Sharon out onto the patio and began the introductions. He grinned from ear to ear as he proudly watched his beautiful fiance' get acquainted with his friends.

Sharon didn't need to be introduced to Roy, she'd known him for years as Johnny's paramedic partner.

Roy was the first to speak when the handsome couple walked up to him, "Glad you could make it Sharon!"

"So am I, I'm having a good time already, anything I can do to help Roy?" Sharon answered.

Before Roy could answer, Joanne walked up next to Sharon, "Sharon why don't you come inside with me and get something to drink, while I get the hamburgers and hotdogs."

As the two women left, Roy again noticed that familiar jubilant mood Johnny was sporting a few days ago. "Well, how'd it go?"

Johnny looked around to make sure no one else was listening to their conversation, "You mean the trip, or popping the question?"

Roy smirked and rolled his eyes at his partner, "Whadda ya think, I mean?"

"Well the camping trip was fantastic!," Johnny offered, "We had a great time and....Roy, she said yes!"

Roy stuck his hand out to shake Johnny's hand, "Hey that's great! I'm proud of ya, I was hopin' you didn't get cold feet."

"No way Pally!" Johnny retorted as he slapped Roy on the shoulder.

Chet, overhearing some of the conversation between the two paramedics, walked up to Roy and Johnny and chimed in, "What's this about Roy being proud of ya Gage, what did you do win a million bucks with one of your half baked schemes?"

Johnny thought for a second about giving Chet a smart remark, but wasn't going to let Chet ruin his happy mood, instead he looked at him and smiled, "I have something better than a million bucks Chet, you'll find out soon enough!"

Not being able to get a rise out of his pigeon, Chet turned and walked away scratching his head.

The afternoon went on as friends ate, talked and laughed together. Sharon watched as Johnny played with Roy's children. She sensed how close they were together and thought to herself that someday he would make a great father.

Before the 'party' started to wind down, Roy asked everyone to gather around the picnic table, "Everybody, before you leave I think Johnny has something he wants to tell you!"

All eyes were now looking at Johnny who was smiling with his arm around Sharon, "Well uh, most of you know, I've been dating Sharon here for a while now...and uh, I've asked her to marry me!" Sharon was blushing at the impromptu announcement from her handsome fiance'.

The guests came up to the couple to congratulate them. While women "oohed and awed" as Sharon happily showed them the engagement ring, the men gave the future groom handshakes and hefty pats on his back.

Later that night as Johnny and Sharon were leaving, she looked at Joanne, "I want to thank you for making me feel so welcome, I was a little nervous about meeting all of you."

Joanne put her hand on Sharon's arm, "You're always welcome here Sharon, Roy and I are so happy for you and Johnny...I hope you and I can be good friends too."

"I'd like that." Sharon said as she hugged Joanne.

Johnny had his arm slung over Roy's shoulder as they were walking to the front door, "Pally, thanks again for everything, Sharon told me she had a great time."

"You bet, partner," Roy nodded. "see you at the station tomorrow."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Time for a Miracle

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Emergency!, I just use them for my imagination and promise to put them back unharmed. No money is being made from my story. Any medical errors are my own.

Chapter 4

The last week of August, Sharon was making plans for a get together with Roy and Joanne, at Johnny's ranch for his birthday. Earlier that week, she called Joanne to ask her if she would help her shop for a gift for Johnny.

Sharon arrived at the DeSoto's to pick Joanne up, "Come on in Sharon, I thought I'd fix us some lunch before we left to go shopping." Joanne invited.

Feeling a bit nauseous and tired the past few days, food didn't sound good to Sharon right now, "Thanks Joanne, but I'm really not that hungry, you go ahead though, I'll get something later."

Sharon looked pale to Joanne, "You feeling alright?" Joanne asked with concern, "You look a little tired and pale."

"I have been feeling a little run down lately." Sharon answered tiredly, "I'll be okay."

"Are you sure you still want to go? Maybe you should get some rest instead." Joanne said feeling sorry for her young friend.

"I'm sure." said Sharon. "Besides, I've been so busy, today is the only day I have to get Johnny's gift for his birthday." After a tiring afternoon, Sharon went back to her apartment and went to bed.

The day after Sharon and Joanne went shopping was Johnny's birthday. At the ranch Johnny, Sharon, Roy and Joanne were eating dinner that evening, when Sharon got up from the dinner table to refill her water glass. Just as she stood up, she fainted and fell to the floor.

Alarmed, Johnny and Roy immediately went into paramedic mode. Johnny knelt down beside Sharon's limp form to revive her, patting her gently on the cheek, "Sharon..Sweetie, can you hear me?"

Roy immediately took Sharon's pulse, "Pulse is 96. Looks like she passed out Johnny."

"Yeah, it sure looks like it.." Johnny looked at Joanne with concern etched on his face. "Jo, will you call the squad?"

Joanne quickly made her way to the phone and called LA dispatch, then called out to her worried friend, "Johnny, they're on the way, they're sending an ambulance also." Johnny acknowledged with a quick nod of his head.

"Johnny where's your medical kit? I'll get it for ya." Roy hurriedly offered.

"It's in my bedroom closet, on the top shelf." Johnny calmly instructed his partner.

Roy quickly left the room to get Johnny's medical kit. Meanwhile, Johnny continued to try to wake Sharon, who was now showing signs of coming to. "Sweetie, can you hear me?"

"Johnny?" Sharon answered weakly, "what happened?"

As Johnny continued to talk to Sharon, Roy was getting Sharon's blood pressure, "BP is 135 over 80, Johnny."

"Looks like you passed out...how do you feel?" Johnny inquired while holding her hand and stroking her forehead.

"Just a little lightheaded, and queasy." Sharon answered somewhat more alert.

Johnny continued to speak softly to Sharon as he stroked her forehead, "You're gonna be alright, I asked Jo to call a squad, I think we better get you to Rampart and get you checked out. Should be here any minute."

Sharon hadn't felt good all day, she was still feeling tired and nauseated, but didn't want to ruin Johnny's birthday, so she didn't say anything to him before dinner, "I'm sorry I ruined your birthday Johnny," she sadly told her handsome fiance'.

"You didn't ruin _anything_ honey, it's okay..you don't worry about that right now." Johnny said softly as he was reassuring her with light strokes of his hand on her forehead.

Moments later the squad from 51's C shift arrived, paramedics Charlie Dwyer and his partner Scott Bryant arrived at the front door. Joanne showed them in. Roy filled them in on Sharon's condition and vitals, Charlie called the base station at Rampart. After an IV was established as ordered, Sharon was readied for transport. Johnny stayed by Sharon's side as they got her onto the gurney and into the ambulance. Roy and Joanne followed behind in their car.

In the treatment room at Rampart, Sharon was being attended to by Dr. Joe Early and Nurse Dixie, while Johnny, stood by the exam table holding Sharon's hand. "Sharon, how are you feeling? Can you tell me what happened?" inquired Dr. Early.

Sharon was more alert and focused now despite feeling embarrassed by all the attention she was getting. She sheepishly glanced at Johnny, then turned her head to look at Dr. Early, "Well, we were having dinner, I started to get up to get some water, the next thing I remember Johnny was leaning over me asking me how I was feeling."

"Doc, she passed out without any warning at all," Johnny interjected.

"How were you feeling before this happened?" asked Dr. Early.

Sharon nervously looked up at Dr. Early,"For the past few days, I've been kinda tired and a bit queasy, I didn't really think much about it. I thought it might be from the long hours I've been working lately."

Dr. Early looked down at Sharon and gave her a reassuring smile, "We'll run some tests, and then we'll know for sure what's going on. Your vitals are normal now, so I don't think there's anything to worry about. Dixie lets get a CBC, electrolytes and a urinalysis," Dr. Early instructed before leaving the room.

"Right away Joe," Dixie responded as she gathered the supplies for the lab tests. Dixie looked down at Sharon before she started, patting her on the arm and smiling. "Now Sharon, everything's gonna be okay, we'll find out what's wrong, and you'll be as good as new in no time."

Johnny bent down and kissed Sharon on the cheek, "I'm gonna step out for a minute, while Dix finishes up here. Roy and Jo are waiting outside, I wanna let them know you're okay."

Just as the door closed behind him, Johnny let out a nervous sigh. Thinking to himself, he couldn't decide if he should be upset with himself for not noticing Sharon hadn't been feeling well, or relieved that she seemed to be feeling better.

Dr. Early spotted the obviously concerned paramedic, and met him in the hallway. Joe put a reassuring hand on Johnny's shoulder, "I think she's going to be fine Johnny, we'll know more after the results of the tests. I want to keep her overnight just to be on the safe side, she should be able to go home in the morning."

"Thanks Doc." Johnny said as he nervously raked a hand through his hair.

Johnny walked into the waiting room, made his way to the row of chairs where Roy and Joanne were sitting, and sat down next to Roy.

"How is she?" Roy asked, sharing the concerned look on his friends face.

Johnny scrubbed a hand over his face before he looked at Roy, "Doc Early thinks she'll be fine, he's running some tests, wants her to stay overnight to keep an eye on 'er. I don't mind tellin' ya, she had me a little worried back there. She says she's been feeling sick for a few days, didn't tell me."

Roy smiled at that last statement, "Sounds like somebody else we know, doesn't it _Johnny_?"

Johnny slightly smiled at Roy's comment, knowing exactly what he meant about Sharon hiding how she felt. Johnny had a habit of doing the same thing to Roy whenever he was sick or injured.

"Johnny, don't worry she'll be okay, " Joanne interjected, "Sharon told me yesterday when we went shopping, that she was tired from the hours she's had to work lately. I don't think she meant to keep it from you, maybe she didn't get the chance to tell you."

"Maybe so," Johnny sighed, "Well anyway, better get back there, I wanna be there when Doc Early gives Sharon the test results."

"Do you want us to stick around, and give you a ride home?" asked Roy.

"No, I can handle it from here, you probably need to get home to the kids," Johnny answered, "I'm gonna stay as long as I can to make sure she's alright. I'll ask Dix for a ride home, I'm sure she won't mind."

Joanne moved closer to Johnny and gave him a hug,"You'll let us know what you find out?"

"Yeah, I call you later, thanks you guys for being here." Johnny smiled at his friends and left the waiting room.

A short while later Sharon was settled into a room upstairs, Johnny by her side sitting in a chair next to her hospital bed, when Dr. Early came in.

The kindly gray haired Dr. walked up next to the bed, and looked at Johnny. "Johnny would you mind if I had a word with Sharon alone?"

Although Dr. Early was smiling, Johnny and Sharon looked at each other puzzled at his request. Johnny looked up at Dr. Early a little bewildered, "Yeah, uh, sure Doc. I.. I'll wait outside."

After Johnny left the room, Dr. Early sat down on the edge of the bed to speak to Sharon who was visibly nervous. "Sharon, first of all there's no need to worry, you're going to be fine. Second, the reason I asked Johnny to wait outside is, there's a delicate matter I want to discuss with you."

"Yes, Dr. Early?" Sharon asked nervously.

Dr. Early looked down at the floor briefly, before speaking again, "Sharon, we found the reason for the fainting spell, quite simply you're pregnant."

Sharon's nervousness quickly turned into a frown, "I was kind of afraid of that," she answered, looking down at the blanket covering her lap. "How could I have been so stupid," Sharon continued, "what's Johnny gonna say?"

Trying to reassure his anxious patient with a smile, "I've known Johnny for a long time, I think he'll take the news better than you think." Dr. Early replied.

"I sure hope so," Sharon said worriedly.

"Are you ready for him to come back in now?" Dr. Early asked.

"I think so," Sharon nervously answered.

Dr. Early left the room to get Johnny, who was just outside the door, nervously pacing back and forth. Johnny saw him come out of the room, and hurriedly walked up to him. "Is everything alright Doc?" he asked.

"She's fine Johnny, go on in." Dr. Early answered with a smile.

Johnny walked in the room, towards the bed. Sharon was sitting up with her head down frowning, not wanting to look him in the eye. "Sharon..Doc told me that you're okay, but you look upset...what's wrong?"

Sharon looked up at Johnny, tears welling up in her eyes, "There's something I need to tell you.."

Johnny sat down on the bed beside her, holding her hand, his dark eyebrows knitted together in a frown of his own, "What is it?"

"There's no easy way to say this.." Sharon answered, tears falling freely down her cheeks, "Johnny, I'm pregnant."

He looked away, down at the floor, and sighed heavily while closing his eyes. His mind was racing, 'I wasn't expecting _this_, we talked about having kids, but not right now, we're not even married yet!'

The silence in the room was deafening. Sharon could tell by the look on his face, that he was thinking, but he didn't seem to be angry.

Sharon's quivering voice brought him out of his thoughts, "Johnny?...say something."

"I don't know what to say.." he answered, "I mean, I wasn't expecting this, we talked a little about having kids, but so.."

"Soon?" Sharon nervously interrupted.

Johnny looked at Sharon, "Yeah, I was kinda hopin' I'd have you to myself for a while, before we started a family."

"You're not mad at me?" Sharon asked.

Johnny started to chuckle, "No, sweetie, why should I be mad? We're two consenting adults, we love each other right? We'll handle it.. that's all."

Sharon felt relieved to hear Johnny say he wasn't mad at her, she blamed herself for letting it happen in the first place. Although she would only admit it to herself, she was scared he would leave her.

The next morning, Johnny called Roy at home to fill in him on Sharon, "Hey Roy, sorry I didn't call last night, it was so late when Sharon got settled in her room, I figured you guys probably went to bed, I didn't want to wake you up."

"Yeah, we waited up for a little while, hoping everything was okay, how is she? What did you find out?

Roy asked intently.

"She's okay, uh I mean she'll be fine.." Johnny answered with hesitation in his voice.

Roy sensed the hesitation in his partner's tone, "Johnny, you okay? You sound a little stressed."

Johnny sighed, "Yeah, I guess I am a little, there's a lot on my mind right now."

Roy could read Johnny like a book, even though he said Sharon was fine, he could tell by the way Johnny was hedging on the phone that there was something else going on, "You wanna come over? Jo is out running errands and grocery shopping, the kids are at school. I've got the whole place to myself."

"Yeah Roy, maybe it'll help, I'll be there in a little while." Johnny hung up the phone, grabbed his car keys and left the ranch.

Expecting Johnny to say no, Roy was surprised. Usually when Johnny was 'stressed out' he'd want to brood alone until he was ready to talk. Now he seemed anxious to get something serious off his mind, it was so unlike him.

A half hour later Johnny arrived at Roy's house. Roy met him at the door, noticing the tired look on his face, "Come on in partner, you wanna beer? You look like you could use one."

"Yeah, sounds great," Johnny answered with a half smile.

After they grabbed their beers, they went outside on the deck and sat down. Roy didn't want to lose momentum, thinking Johnny would shut down on him so he decided to dig right in, "You look like you haven't slept, what's wrong?"

"Well," Johnny sipped his beer and hung his head down, "after you and Jo left the hospital last night, I got some news that's a little hard to deal with. I couldn't sleep thinkin' about it."

"What's that?" Roy answered with concern in his voice.

Johnny looked over at Roy and blurted it out, "Sharon fainted because she's pregnant, I'm gonna be a dad Roy."

Roy wasn't sure how he should react. Clearly, Johnny was upset, and not knowing what was _really_ bothering him about Sharon being pregnant, he decided to stay neutral. Roy learned his lesson. The last time Johnny came to him for advise about a 'family' matter with his last fiance' Valerie, Roy told Johnny what he thought he wanted to hear, instead Johnny got mad at him.

"Um, Johnny.." Roy answered tentatively, "how do you feel about that?"

"Right after she told me," Johnny continued, "Sharon said she thought I would be mad at her for letting it happen, and I'm not... both of us let it happen, I just wanted to wait a while before we had kids, you know, to get used to the idea."

"That's understandable," Roy interjected.

Johnny picked at the label on the beer bottle, drew in a deep breath and let it out, "I'm scared Roy."

"About what Johnny?" Roy asked with concern.

"A lot of things.." Johnny answered, "what if I'm not ready to be a father, I mean it's a big responsibility! How do I know if I'm gonna be a good father? What if something happens to me on the job for starters..."

Roy laid a reassuring hand on Johnny's shoulder, "Johnny, we've talked about this before, and I understand how you feel. I've worried about being a good father to my kids too, still do...and yes we have a dangerous job where something could happen to us in a heartbeat. All I can tell you is from experience. Jo and I work together to raise respectable children, hopefully making the right decisions along the way. We're not perfect, far from it. The important thing for us as parents is making sure our kids know we love them and value them as human beings even through their faults. As far as the other, I don't like to talk about that, but I make sure they're provided for, just in case... Johnny, you're gonna be a great dad, I already know that, I've seen the way you are with _my_ kids. They respect and love you, yours will too."

A smile started to surface on Johnny's face as Roy talked about his kids, he relaxed a bit after listening to his partner, his best friend. He was glad he confided in him. 'I can do this', he said to himself. "Thanks for the pep talk, Pally I needed that." said Johnny. "By the way, Sharon and I are gonna get married as soon as we can. We talked about it last night, we'd like you and Jo to be best man and maid of honor."

"No sweat Johnny,"said Roy as he patted his partner on the back, "and yeah, I'd be honored to be your best man. I'm sure Jo would be glad to be Sharon's maid of honor too."

Three weeks later, Johnny and Sharon were married in a small courthouse just outside Carson. It was a small wedding, those in attendance were Sharon's parents, Johnny and Roy's crew-mates from Station 51, Drs. Brackett, Early and Morton and Dixie, as well as a few of Sharon's close friends. After-wards a small reception was held at a local hotel hosted by Roy and Joanne. The bride and groom were given a room that night for a 'brief' honeymoon, compliments of the hotel.

Over the next several months, Johnny's fears about becoming a father diminished, some. He noticed Sharon that seemed to be more beautiful than ever, and as her belly grew so did his excitement. He happily doted on Sharon throughout the pregnancy, went with her to all her doctor appointments, and made sure she was eating and resting properly. One of Johnny's favorite things to do with Sharon, was rubbing her swollen belly with oil, talking to the baby at the same time, which always got a chuckle from the mother to be.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Time for a Miracle

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Emergency!, I just use them for my imagination and promise to put them back unharmed. No money is being made from writing my story. Any medical errors are my own.

Chapter 5

Station 51's morning klaxons went off promptly at 6am, waking six sleepy firemen from their bunks.

Johnny was slow to rise from his sleep, as his crew-mates left for the kitchen to start the day. He wanted a few minutes alone to once again reflect on his life, just as he had done the night before.

Never could he have imagined that almost year ago, he would be this blissfully happy. Now he had a beautiful wife that he adored, and a baby on the way. Life was truly good, Johnny thought again...

Wearing a big smile, he got up and joined the others.

After morning roll call Johnny and Roy checked the squad for supplies, then headed to the dorms for their assigned duties. Roy noticed that Johnny was in a happy mood, but seemed quiet which was unusual. When Johnny was happy about something he made sure everyone knew it, it was contagious, especially for Roy.

Roy was stripping the bunk, while Johnny stood at the foot of the bed with the clean linens in his arms lost in thought. Roy snapped his fingers to get Johnny's attention, "Earth to Johnny!"

"Oh.. sorry.." Johnny said as he snapped back to reality. "I was just thinkin'"

"Yeah, I could tell!" Roy teased, "About what?" he curiously asked.

"Just been thinkin' about how great everything is, ya know? I've got a job I love, a beautiful wife, and in a few weeks our baby'll be here. I always thought settling down would be a hassle, but it's great!"

"Sorta makes you feel lucky doesn't it?" Roy interjected.

"Yeah, it does", Johnny said with a crooked grin. "I don't wanna get mushy or anything, but I can't wait to see the baby, I'm pretty sure I can handle it now. I just hope nothin' happens to screw it up."

The stations klaxon alarms sounded, the dispatcher's voice announced, **"Station 51, Engine 36, Battalion 14, Structure fire at the chemical plant, 15 Commerce Ave. 1-5 Commerce Ave, cross street Longwood. Time-out: Nine fifty-six."**

"Station 51, KMG 365", Captain Stanley responded. He handed the call slip to Roy who was waiting in the squad with Johnny, then joined the others already in the fire truck.

Minutes later, Station 51 was the first to arrive at the scene. Captain Stanley took the helm, coordinating the engines dispatched, "Engine 36, cover the west exposure, Engine 127 cover the east exposure, Engine 51 cover the front!"

Flames were shooting out of the front windows of the brick structure. Captain Stanley knew from previous inspections that the first floor housed volatile chemicals contained in large metal barrels in the rear of the structure, so he called for extra manpower. "L.A., Engine 51, first floor is fully involved, respond a second alarm!"

As the firemen were readying the hoses and putting on their air SCBA gear, plant foreman Rick Decker, ran up to Captain Stanley and got his attention, "Everybody got out except for the forklift operator!"

"Do you know what part of the building he was in when the fire started?" asked Captain Stanley.

"He was in the back part of the warehouse, unloading pallets on the loading dock last time I saw him." answered Decker.

Roy and Johnny were already standing next to Captain Stanley waiting for instructions in case they were needed for a rescue. Captain Stanley looked at his men, "Roy, John, this could get real ugly quick! I want you in and out of there in a hurry, got it?"

"Yes Cap," the paramedics said in unison. They put their air masks on and ran into the burning building.

Being experienced firemen, Johnny and Roy knew what Captain Stanley meant by 'this could get ugly'. If the fire got to the barrels of chemicals, there would most likely be an explosion. They rushed through the burning building while trying to avoid the intense heat and flame. Even though firemen were 'covering' them, some of the barrels had leaked onto the floor making the flames harder to control as the flammable liquid spread near the paramedics pathway.

Roy and Johnny found the loading dock. Johnny spotted the fork lift operator on the ground, near the fork lift. Pointing in the man's direction, he grabbed Roy by the arm, "Roy, there he is!"

The two paramedics rushed to the fork lift operator's side. They noticed immediately that the man was unconscious. Roy felt the man's neck for a heartbeat, "He's got a pulse! Johnny, let's get him out of here before this place goes!"

Johnny quickly nodded and helped hoist the man on Roy's shoulder in a fireman's carry, "Let's GO!" Johnny yelled, as he followed Roy out of the building.

The heat from the intense flames was increasing... As Roy and Johnny made their way to the front of the building, the barrels swollen from the heat and red from the flames, suddenly started to explode behind them.

The jolt of the explosions stunned Roy, he wavered from the weight of the man he carried, almost dropping to him his knees. He quickly regained his composure, and re-shifted the unconscious man on his shoulder. As Roy started to run, suddenly another barrel exploded nearby. He looked behind him to see if Johnny was still following him, "Johnny!" he cried out.

Roy desperately wanted to go to his partner's aid, but he had to get the injured man he was carrying out of the building. He pulled off his face mask calling out to his crew-mates, "Chet, Marco! Johnny's down!" Without hesitation, the two fireman dropped their hoses, and ran to help Johnny.

Johnny was lying on the warehouse floor yelling out in pain. Chet and Marco were weren't prepared for what they saw. The impact of the barrel had hit Johnny on his left side, his left thigh was obviously broken, bone was protruding out of his pant leg and bleeding badly. What shocked them more was, a piece of metal was embedded in his left eye. Johnny's face was coated in blood.

Marco quickly ran out to the front of the building, scanned for Roy and yelled out, "Roy, quick! Johnny's hurt bad!"

Roy had just laid the forklift operator onto the ground, already knowing his partner was in trouble when he heard Marco yelling. He quickly looked up at Captain Stanley who was standing nearby. The Captain looked alarmingly at his senior paramedic, "Go! We'll take care of him!"

Captain Stanley immediately called out on the HT, "L.A., Engine 51, we have two victims, one is a Code I, respond another ambulance to this location!"

Mike was already giving oxygen to the forklift operator, Captain Stanley joined him to help with vital signs. A few monents later, paramedics from another engine company on the scene rushed in to take over the treatment of the injured worker.

In seconds, Roy was as Johnny's side. 'Oh my God', Roy thought, as he saw his partner. Johnny was already showing signs of shock from the pain and blood loss. Johnny was screaming out in pain, "Oh God Roy, it hurts!"

Already unnerved by Johnny's screams of pain and the severity of his injuries, he swallowed hard trying to reassure his friend, "Johnny, can you hear me? Hang in there partner we're gonna get you out of here!" Roy had seen hundreds of injured victims in his career, but he could never get used to seeing his partner badly hurt, it tore at his heart.

Chet was trying to keep Johnny's hands from his face as he agonized in pain, while Roy tried to control the bleeding in Johnny's leg with his hand. Roy quickly glanced up at Marco, "I'm gonna need a backboard!"

Marco rushed outside and in moments brought in the backboard and set it down next to Johnny. Roy with Chet and Marco's help, gently log rolled Johnny onto the backboard then hurriedly carried him out of the building laying him next to the squad. Roy gathered the vital signs, then opened the link to Rampart on the biophone.

Roy: "Rampart this is squad 51, how do you read?"

Dr. Brackett: "This is Rampart, go ahead 51."

Roy: "Rampart, I have an injured fireman, 28 years old, victim of an explosion and collision with a large metal barrel. He has a compound fracture of the left femur through the skin, also a half inch wide metal fragment embedded in the left eye, and a one inch laceration above the right eye. Pulse is 120 and weak, respirations are 24 and shallow, BP is 90 over 60. Victim has lost a considerable amount of blood and appears to be going into shock. Be advised victim is John Gage."

Dr. Brackett: "51, start and IV with normal saline TKO, DO NOT remove the metal fragment in the eye, secure it and bandage the other eye. Immobilize left leg, give him 5 milligrams MS, 6 liters of oxygen, and transport immediately!"

Roy: "10-4 Rampart!"

Roy quickly and expertly carried out Dr. Brackett's instructions, wincing in sympathy for his best friend as Johnny continued to cry out in agony. He could feel his own body shaking on the inside as he helped lift Johnny onto the stretcher then into the ambulance.

On the way to the hospital, Roy felt guilty for being thankful Johnny's right eye had to be covered so that he couldn't see the anguish and worry Roy wore on his face. Succumbing to the pain medication, Johnny wearily asked through the oxygen mask, "Roy.. how.. bad.. is it?"

Roy didn't want to lie to his partner by telling him everything was going to be okay, he wasn't sure himself, he knew Johnny was smarter than that. Roy laid a hand on Johnny's shoulder in a gesture of comfort, "Johnny... hang in there okay? We're almost there."

By the time the ambulance arrived at the hospital a few minutes later, Johnny was unconscious. Roy followed the gurney in as he was swiftly taken to a treatment room where Dr. Brackett and Dixie were waiting.

"Dix, get a new set of vitals," Dr. Brackett instructed, as he began to examine Johnny.

"Kel, BP is 90 over 60, pulse is 100, respiration is 20," informed Dixie.

Dr. Brackett carefully removed the blood soaked bandages from Johnny's left thigh, then his left eye, quickly assessing the extent of the injuries, "Dix alert OR, order 6 units of blood. Page Dr. Stanton the ophthalmologist on call, and get a portable x-ray down here stat!"

"Right away." Dixie answered.

Roy was standing out of the way in the corner of the exam room, watching the flurry of activity surrounding Johnny, and worrying.

Dr. Brackett looking very concerned, walked up to Roy and met his eyes, "Roy I don't like the looks of that eye, there's no way of telling how long that piece of metal is, or how deep it penetrated until the surgeon gets in there. Johnny will need surgery on his leg to stabilize that fracture, and I'm concerned there may be a tear in a vein, considering all the blood he's lost."

Roy felt a lump in his throat as Dr. Brackett talked. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to what he was thinking, he took a deep breath and nervously sighed before asking, "Doc, is Johnny gonna lose his eye?"

Dr. Brackett cautiously answered, "There's no way of knowing right now, Dr. Stanton is best ophthalmologist I know, I'm sure he'll do everything he can."

The x-ray technician came into the exam room with the portable x-ray, "Roger, I'm gonna need a full skull series, chest, abdominal series and left tibia. Have those developed stat, send the films to the OR," Dr. Brackett ordered.

Dr. Brackett looked back at Roy, " I'm going upstairs to get prepped for surgery now, I let you know everything as soon as we're finished."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Time for a Miracle**

Disclaimer: I don't own Emergency!, or it's characters, I just use them for my imagination. I promise to put them back unharmed! No money is being made from writing my story. Any medical errors are my own.

Chapter 6

While Johnny was being x-rayed, Roy left the exam room to call Sharon. Usually Joanne was the first one he called, but he suddenly realized his priorities had shifted. In all the years he had known Johnny, there were no family members to call when Johnny was injured or sick, Roy had always taken on that role. Now he had Johnny's wife to consider..

Dixie saw Roy come out of the exam room and walked up to him in the hallway. Concerned for her friend and for her nurse she asked, "Roy, do you want me to call Sharon?"

"No Dix, I'll do it", Roy said nervously, "I want to be the one to tell her, she should hear it from me."

He let out a heavy sigh, "I'm gonna call Jo and have her go over to Johnny's to pick Sharon up, she shouldn't drive here alone. Not in her condition."

Roy knew Sharon's experience as a nurse could be a help or a curse when she would be told that Johnny had been hurt, since she would understand the implications of his injuries. Because of that he wasn't sure how she would take the news.

"That's a good idea Roy," assured Dixie. "She's a pretty strong young lady, but with her being eight months pregnant, she's gonna need some moral support. The last thing she needs right now is to go into labor."

"Yeah I know," Roy solemnly agreed, "Jo will know what to say to keep her calm, she's had enough experience at this sort of thing with me."

Dixie put her hand on Roy's shoulder in a gesture of comfort, "Why don't you use Kel's office to make the call, he's upstairs getting ready for Johnny's surgery. That way you'll have some privacy."

Roy went to Dr. Brackett's office. Once he got there, he gathered his thoughts before he dialed the number to Johnny's ranch house.

"Hello?" Sharon answered with a pleasant tone.

"Hi Sharon," answered Roy, trying to keep his voice from sounding nervous.

"Oh, hi Roy!" Sharon sounded upbeat, despite her surprise that Roy would be calling her, "I thought it might be Johnny! Where's my handsome husband?"

"That's what I'm calling about, he's here at Rampart." Roy paused, worried that he might say too much to upset Sharon, "He got hurt on a run."

Sharon started to panic,"Is he okay? What happened?"

Roy sensed the panic in Sharon's voice and thought carefully before he started to explain, "Well uh, we were at a warehouse fire getting this guy out when Johnny got hit with a metal barrel. It broke his left leg and a piece of metal hit him in the left eye."

Sharon started to cry after Roy told her what happened, "How bad is it?" she asked sobbing.

Roy swallowed hard before he spoke, he didn't want to upset her more than she already was, "He's getting x-rays right now, then they'll be taking him to surgery to set his leg, he has a compound fracture of the femur."

"And his eye? Sharon worriedly asked.

"Dr. Stanton the ophthalmologist has been called in to take a look at it.." Roy answered evasively.

"Sharon, try to stay calm, alright? He's gonna be okay."

"I'm on my way!" Sharon interrupted, still sobbing.

"Sharon wait, I'm gonna call Joanne and have her come get you, I don't think you should be driving while you're upset, in your condition." Roy pleaded.

"I'm fine Roy, I want to get to Johnny!" Sharon said emphatically.

"I know you do," Roy said in a soothing tone, trying his best to calm her down. "Please, sit tight.. Let me call Jo, she'll be there in a few minutes okay?"

Sharon relented, she had to admit that she was too nervous to drive. Her mind was racing with the thoughts of her injured husband. "Tell her to please hurry!" Sharon said frantically.

Trying to will himself into believing Johnny would be okay, Roy repeated what he needed himself to hear. "I will, Sharon please try to stay calm, he's gonna be alright."

Roy hung up the phone and called Joanne. She was stunned with the news of Johnny's latest injuries, but as always, a rock of comfort for her husband, "Roy, it's going to be okay, we'll all get through this.. I'll be right there honey!"

Right after he got off the phone with Joanne, Roy left Dr. Brackett's office to check on Johnny. Just as he reached the treatment room door, it opened. Two orderlies with Dixie close behind were quickly wheeling Johnny out into the hall. Roy stepped aside catching a glimpse of his alarmingly pale, unconscious partner, then he followed them out into the hallway.

While keeping in pace with the gurney as Johnny was being rushed upstairs to surgery, Dixie looked over at Roy. "Is Sharon on her way?"

"Yeah," Roy answered nervously, noticing the look of concern on Dixie's face, "Jo is picking her up, they should be here in about 20 minutes."

"Is she okay? Asked Dixie as they got into to the elevator to the surgical floor.

"She's scared... I tried my best to calm her down. Jo will see to it that she takes it easy." Roy answered.

"She's gonna need all the support she can get right now," said Dixie.

Just then, the elevator doors opened again, "Wait here a minute Roy." Dixie instructed as Johnny was whisked away through the double doors of the surgical floor.

A few minutes later which seemed like an eternity for Roy, Dixie came back through the double doors.

"Dix, how _is_ Johnny? He's lost so much blood.. he looks so pale.."

"Well," Dixie sighed, "Right after you left to call Sharon, his blood pressure dropped. We finally got him stabilized just before you saw us come out of the exam room with him."

"I'm worried about his eye too," Roy looked dejectedly at the floor and shook his head. "If he loses his eye.. or goes bli.."

"Now wait a minute Roy, don't even finish that thought." Dixie took her hand and lifted Roy's chin, looked him straight in the eye, then put her hands on his shoulders to get him to listen, "Dr. Stanton is a good surgeon, Kel trusts him. He'll do everything he can for Johnny."

Roy wasn't convinced, he'd seen the injury and it _looked bad_, "I know, but if he can't do his job..."

Dixie was trying her best to be positive for Roy, although she had her own doubts. She felt sure Johnny would eventually recover from the leg fracture, but if he ended up blind even in one eye, his career as a paramedic would be over. She knew what Roy was thinking, Johnny would never recover from that, he loved his job too much for that to happen.

"We'll just have to hope for the best," Dixie answered with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." Roy halfheartedly smiled back.

"I better get back down to the ER," sighed Dixie, "I'll let Sharon and Joanne know where you are when they get here. You gonna be okay?" Dixie asked, concerned for her friend.

"Yeah, thanks Dix." Roy answered gratefully.

Dixie, put her hand on Roy's arm and smiled again, "You bet, I'll see you in a while after Johnny's out of surgery."

After Dixie left, Roy walked over to the surgical waiting area to sit down. While waiting for Sharon and Joanne to arrive, the quiet time he spent alone afforded him no comfort. With a heavy sigh, he hung his head and raked his hands through his thin hair and closed his eyes. Suddenly the sound of the explosions in the warehouse and visions of seeing his partner injured, writhing on the floor, began to haunt his mind.

'Why did this have to happen now?' Roy thought to himself, 'Johnny's finally found some happiness in his life, and now this...' His heart ached for Johnny, his best friend.

The sound of an elevator door opening and footsteps nearby, woke Roy out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Sharon and Joanne walking toward him. In a nervous gesture he wiped his sweaty hands on the front of his uniform pants as he rose slowly to greet them.

Joanne could see the worry in Roy's eyes, even though he tried to hide it, she immediately hugged her husband.

Tears started to well up in Sharon's eyes as she looked at Roy, "Have you heard anything yet?"

"No, they just took Johnny in about ten minutes ago." Roy answered solemnly. "It may be a while."

Joanne took Sharon by the arm and gestured a hand toward the chairs, "Sharon, you need to rest, why don't you go ahead and sit down."

Sharon tried to blink away the tears that threatened to fall as she sat down. Roy and Joanne sat down also, with Sharon in the middle. Sharon looked at Roy again, "Did you get to speak to him before they took him to surgery?"

Roy looked down at the floor, "He's been unconscious since we brought him in."

"Did he hurt his head?" Sharon nervously asked.

"No, I don't think so." Roy said, still looking down at the floor.

Roy was trying to be evasive without letting on, just as he did when he called her to tell her Johnny had been hurt. He knew Sharon deserved to be told the extent of Johnny's injuries, but again he was afraid that if he told her, it would upset her so badly that she would go into labor.

Sharon put her hand on Roy's arm and squeezed softly, bravely managing to come out of her tears. "Roy, it's okay. I know you're trying to protect me, I've seen and heard a lot of bad things as an ER nurse... Johnny is my husband, it may not be easy to hear..I want.. I _need_ to know everything."

Roy looked over at Joanne for reassurance, she smiled and nodded her approval.

"I'm sorry Sharon," Roy said starting to explain himself. "I know you're worried about Johnny, I didn't mean to imply that you couldn't handle it, it's just that we're concerned for you, being pregnant and all."

Sharon smiled slightly while absentmindedly rubbing her swollen belly, "I'm fine now, _really. _Joanne and I talked on the way over here, she reminded me that Johnny's been through a lot.. much worse than this. And as much as we want our baby to get here, my first priority is Johnny right now."

Still reluctant to tell Sharon everything, Roy started to explain. "Well," Roy sighed heavily, "the injury to his leg is a compound fracture of the femur, it broke through the skin. He started to go into shock from all the blood loss, we got on top of that pretty quick though."

Sharon swallowed hard, her eyes began to well up with tears again, imagining how painful that must have been for Johnny, "Maybe it's a good thing he was unconscious, he had to be in a lot of pain."

"Yeah, I thought so too," said Roy.

"Did he get hurt anywhere else? You said he got hit in the eye with a piece of metal." Sharon nervously asked.

" Uh, well yeah. He's probably gonna have some bruises on his left side and arm, and he's got a cut on his forehead.." Roy hesitated a second before he went on, he wanted to block out the image of seeing the piece of metal sticking out of his best friend's eye. "Uh, the metal pierced his eye."

Sharon lost the fight to hold back the tears, "Is he gonna lose his.."

Roy looked directly at Sharon, "Dr. Stanton I'm told, is the best at what he does," Roy said reassuringly for Sharon's benefit as well as his own. "We'll just have to hope for the best."

Joanne patted Sharon on the knee smiling, while looking at Roy. "He's gonna be fine honey, try not to worry. We'll get Johnny through all this." she said again trying to reassure her young friend.

"I know he'll be okay," Sharon answered, wiping away her tears. "Thanks for being here with me, and thank you Roy for being honest with me. I know it wasn't easy for you."

In an uncharacteristic move on his part Roy gave Sharon a hug. He smiled over her shoulder at his wife Joanne and said, "Now I know why Johnny loves you so much, you remind him of somebody else we know." He then mouthed a 'thank you' to Joanne.

Roy released the hug he gave Sharon then sat on the edge of the chair, "I better call Cap at the station, let him know what's going on with Johnny. I'll be back in a few minutes."

After Roy left the room, Joanne noticed the drained look on Sharon's face, "Are you sure you're okay? Do you need anything? If you can, maybe you should lay down for a while and rest."

"I'm fine, it's just a lot to take in right now." Sharon said quietly. "I'll be better when I see Johnny and know he's alright."

Meanwhile the phone rang at the firehouse. "Station 51, Captain Stanley speaking."

"Cap, I called to give you an update on Johnny." Roy answered.

"Yeah, how's he doin' pal?" Hank answered with concern in his voice.

Roy answered with strain in his voice, "Well, he's in surgery right now to set his leg and repair a possible tear in a vein, Dr. Brackett thinks that was where most of the bleeding came from. They had a little trouble with his BP, they couldn't take him to surgery right away until he stabilized, it dropped too low from the shock and blood loss. Brackett called in an ophthalmologist surgeon to repair the damage to his eye."

"Sounds like he's having a rough time.. again." Hank responded. "We're gonna stop by the hospital after shift to check on 'im. After I took the squad out of service at the scene, I had to come back to the barn, to get you two replacements. I took you off the next shift, Dwyer said he'd be glad to cover for ya."

"Thanks Cap, and thank Dwyer for me too will ya?" Roy answered gratefully.

"You bet, Roy." Hank said, "We'll see you later this afternoon. Anything changes you call alright?"

"I will.. Bye Cap." Roy hung up the phone then slowly made his way back to the surgical waiting area.

A little over two hours later, the double doors that led to surgery opened. Immediately, Roy sprang up from his chair to greet Dr. Brackett walking toward the waiting area.

Sharon and Joanne quickly got to their feet to meet Dr. Brackett also. Roy couldn't contain himself any longer... "Doc, how is he?"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Time for a Miracle**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Emergency! I just use them for my own imagination, I promise to put them back unharmed. Any medical errors are my own. No money is being made from writing this story.

**Chapter 7**

Dr. Brackett motioned for the three to sit down. He thoughtfully took Sharon by the arm and helped her to her chair. He pulled out a chair for himself, then sat down in front of them.

Sharon looked at her boss, and was immediately put at ease. She worked with him long enough to know that his facial expressions gave away his level of concern .' At least he's not frowning,' she surmised. "Dr. Brackett, how's Johnny?" she asked.

"He made it through surgery without any complications.. I called in Dr. Bruschard from orthopedics at the last minute to help with Johnny's leg, it was a pretty nasty break." explained Dr. Brackett. "We put in plates and screws to facilitate union, and to speed up recovery. The break in the bone nicked a vein, so that's what caused most of the hemorrhaging. He's also got some significant bruising on his lower left abdomen and his left arm below the elbow, thankfully no fractures, but he'll be pretty sore for a while."

Roy blew out a small breath and braced for the answer to his next question, "What about his eye?"

Dr. Brackett sat up straight, then folded his arms and let out a heavy sigh, "As far as Johnny's eye is concerned... Dr. Stanton performed a vitrectomy to repair a tear in the retina. The tear was pretty significant, so we won't know how it will effect his vision until the bandages come off in a few days."

"So the good news is that Dr. Stanton was able to save his eye?" Sharon asked, somewhat relieved her husband wouldn't be deformed.

Dr. Brackett nodded with a smile. "Johnny's in recovery now, then we'll move him to SICU as a precaution, I want him to be monitored closely for a day or two. You can see him as soon as he's out of recovery. He's pretty weak from the blood loss, so he'll probably be out of it for a while."

Sharon was the first to enter Johnny's hospital room. Roy and Joanne stayed behind in the hallway to give her some privacy for as long as she needed.

Although she had seen hundreds of patients with all kinds of injuries, Sharon was stunned by Johnny's appearance. His skin color was ghostly pale compared to his usually dark tanned complexion, bandages covered his forehead and the left side of his face, barely concealing the thick patch that protected the injured eye. Johnny's left leg was suspended above the mattress, rigidly secured by the traction device that hovered over the bed. Heavy bandages covered nearly the entire leg, that was left uncasted to gain access to the drainage tube in his thigh.

Johnny appeared to be asleep as she looked him over. Sharon bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek around the oxygen mask he was wearing. He let out a soft moan as his right eye fluttered open. "Hi handsome," Sharon said quietly. "I'm here now, everything's gonna be alright."

Johnny smiled weakly at Sharon, as she held his hand. "Are you in any pain?" she asked.

Still groggy from the anesthesia and too weak to talk, Johnny slowly shook his head, then drifted off to sleep.

Sharon sat in silence watching Johnny sleep for a while when he suddenly let out a groan and started to get very restless, "Johnny are you okay? What's wrong honey?"

Suddenly it dawned on Sharon, when Johnny weakly licked his lips. She'd seen that look before. As fast as she could run with her swollen belly, Sharon went into the hallway to get Roy. "I need your help Roy, I think Johnny's gonna be sick!"

Sharon and Roy rushed inside the room to Johnny's bedside. Sharon pushed the call button, while Roy carefully took the oxygen mask off Johnny's face and helped him sit up. Sharon grabbed the emesis basin just in time for Johnny to lose the contents of his stomach.

After a couple of minutes, Johnny's retching stopped. Roy eased his partner back down onto the pillow and replaced the oxygen mask. "You okay now?" Roy asked while softly patting Johnny on his shoulder.

Through his panting, Johnny weakly nodded.

Roy looked at Sharon apologetically, "Sorry, I forgot to tell you he doesn't do well with anesthesia."

Sharon smiled, "That's okay, I'm used to it."

Linda the SICU nurse came into the room, "Mrs. Gage, what can I do for you?"

"Johnny just got sick, will you call Dr. Brackett to see if he'll give him something for it?" Sharon asked pleadingly.

"Sure," said Linda, "I'll page him right away."

Dr. Brackett entered the room with nurse Linda, then approached Johnny's right side of the bed so he could see him. "Johnny, good to see you're awake, how are you feeling?"

Johnny's breathing had finally evened out, still groggy from the anesthesia, he weakly lifted his hand in a thumbs up gesture.

"Linda give him two milligrams Compazene, IV." Instructed Dr. Brackett. Linda left the room to get the medication while Dr. Brackett took Johnny's vitals and listened to his chest with his stethoscope.

"Well, you're lungs sound clear, everything else seems to be stabilizing now," Dr. Brackett commented as he put his hand on Johnny's shoulder, "You need to get your rest, I'll check in on you later."

Dr. Brackett looked at Sharon although smiling through authoritative tone, "That goes for you too young lady, you can stay with Johnny for a little while longer, then I want you to go home and get some rest."

"I'll make sure she does," Roy interjected.

Joanne was still waiting out in the hallway when Dr. Brackett came out of Johnny's room, "Dr. Brackett, is everything okay?"

"Yes," replied Dr. Brackett, "I prescribed some medication for the nausea, he seems to be feeling a little better now. You can go on in, just don't stay too long. He needs his rest."

Joanne entered the room then walked up to the bed standing next to Sharon, she put her hand on Johnny's right hand, "Johnny, how are you feeling? You gave us quite a scare."

Johnny managed a weak, "So..rr..y..m..o.. kay," as he tried to fight sleep.

Sharon looked over at Roy, then down at Johnny, "Honey, Dr. Brackett said we need to let you rest, so I'm going to leave now. Is there anything I can get you before we go?"

Johnny slowly shook his head, "Be...fine," he answered, barely above a whisper.

Sharon's nursing instincts had her torn between wanting to stay with her husband to take care of him herself, or leaving him in someone else's capable hands. Reluctantly, she had to admit to herself that she was physically and emotionally spent. He would be watched closely tonight and that gave her _some _comfort while she was away from him she thought. "You have them call me if you need me," Sharon

said quietly as she kissed Johnny on his right cheek, "I love you, I'll see you in the morning."

He blinked slowly as sleep was taking over him, "Love...you." Johnny said with a weak smile.

Roy walked over to the side of the bed into Johnny's line of sight then lightly gripped his hand as Sharon stepped back, "I'll be back to check in on you tomorrow."

Johnny looked at Roy as intently as he could, and weakly returned the grip on Roy's hand, "Th..anks," he muttered softly, then drifted off to sleep.

After leaving the room, Roy decided to call the station to give the guys a quick update on Johnny's condition. "Hey Cap, it's Roy."

"Glad you called," answered an anxious Captain Stanley, "we were just talking about getting over there to see Johnny, how's he doin'?"

"That's why I thought I'd try to catch you before you did," Roy answered solemnly, "They have him in SICU as a precaution from all the blood loss. The surgery went fairly well, they had to repair a tear in the retina from the metal shrapnel in his eye, and they had to put metal plates in his femur to repair the break. He's pretty weak as you can imagine, and on top of that, he just got sick from the anesthesia. Dr. Brackett wants him to sleep, so we're heading home right now. We're taking Sharon home also."

"Yeah, yeah, I see." Hank said with concern in his voice. "Thanks for letting me know, I'll tell the others. We'll look in on him later, when he feels up to it. Tell Sharon, that if there's anything at all she needs, to call me."

A warm smile crossed over Roy's lips at how thoughtful his boss was to Sharon who he barely knew, (she was now part of the station's 'family'). "I'll let her know.. see you later Cap."

Johnny woke up still feeling a bit queasy, and restless from the pain in his leg and his eye that was giving him a headache. He was about to press the call button for the nurse when he heard the door open. "Good morning, handsome!" Sharon said, trying to sound upbeat for her injured husband.

"Morning," Johnny answered in a shaky voice, trying to will away the pain he was feeling.

Sharon moved to the side of the bed and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess," wincing as he tried to get comfortable, he attempted to put on a brave front for his wife and joked, "Being strung up like this, in this contraption, we'll have to cancel our date to the fireman's ball."

His attempt at humor wasn't lost on Sharon as she chuckled at his comment, although she knew it was his way to cover up how badly he felt. "Well, I probably would have had two left feet anyway, considering.." Sharon said as she smiled rubbing her swollen belly.

Johnny faintly smiled back, putting his hand on her stomach, "Maybe you're right."

Sharon went back into nurse mode, "Honey, how long ago did you have your pain meds? I can tell you're in pain."

"I'm not sure, I woke up a little while ago just before you came in," answered Johnny, "I was just about to call the nurse..."

"I'll take care of it right now," Sharon said as she reached for the call button.

Johnny put his hand out to stop her before she pressed for the nurse, "Before you do, tell me what's wrong with me.."

"Didn't Dr. Brackett explain everything to you?" Sharon asked nervously. She knew the reason he asked, he was sedated and weak since the surgery, but she didn't want to relive the nightmare all over again.

Johnny sensed she was upset, "I'm sorry... I don't mean to upset you, I'm sure Brackett told me, I was so out of it I don't remember any of it."

Sharon took a deep breath, thinking that if she concentrated hard on keeping the conversation clinical, she wouldn't dwell on how scared she was, "Well...you have a compound fracture of your femur, that wound up nicking a vein, that caused a lot of blood loss. Dr. Brushard had to put in some plates to stabilize the bone. Then Dr. Stanton had to do a vitrectomy to repair a tear in the retina. Other than that, you're bruised on your left arm and abdomen. Dr. Brackett said your leg should heal just fine, it'll take some time though."

After letting it sink in for a moment, he winced as he took in a long breath, "What did he say about my eye? Am I gonna be able to see out of it?"

Sharon paused for a second, and looked down away from Johnny's gaze, "Dr. Brackett said that we would know in a few days after the bandages come off."

"I..uh," Johnny suddenly turned his head away when a searing pain gripped the left side of his face, "Ahh!...maybe you should go ahead and call the nurse," he said through gritted teeth, "I don't feel so good right now..."

"Johnny? Honey.. what's wrong?" Sharon asked, suddenly alarmed as Johnny reached up to grab his head obviously in severe pain.

Groaning in agony, Johnny could barely speak through the pain in his head, "Head..s... killin'..me.."

Immediately, Sharon pressed the call button to summon for help, her instincts told her something wasn't right. Moments later the duty nurse came into the room, noticing that Sharon was busy trying to keep Johnny calm, he was breathing heavily and was turning pale. Sharon didn't have to say anything, the panic in her eyes spoke for her as she looked in the nurse's direction. "I'll page the doctor right away!" the nurse called out.

Without warning, Johnny got violently sick, heaving over the side of the bed. Sharon moved closer to the bed to hold Johnny while he vomited. After the stomach contractions stopped, Sharon loosened the grip Johnny had on her arm and lowered him back onto the pillow as he panted from the exertion.

A few minutes passed, the door to the room abruptly swung open. Dr. Brackett walked in with the duty nurse in tow, "Sharon?" Kel could obviously see the distress Johnny was in, "What happened?"

Sharon looked at Dr. Brackett, concern written all over her face, "We were talking, he said he didn't feel good.. started to grab his head.. said his head was killing him, then he suddenly got real sick."

Kel, stepped to the side of the bed to exam his patient, "Johnny, where exactly is the pain?"

"Be..hind...eye...pres...sure...hur..ts... bad...Doc.." Johnny ground out through the pain.

Dr. Brackett now looked concerned as well, "Linda, give him two milligrams Compazene." _I hope this isn't what I think it is... _"Johnny, try to relax.. I know you're in pain, I'm gonna take a look under the bandages."

Johnny had his good eye closed, willing the pain away while Dr. Brackett gently removed the bandages over his left eye. Luckily, Johnny didn't see the worried look the handsome doctor had, as his left eye was carefully parted open.

As Linda came back into the room with the requested medication, Dr. Brackett made another urgent request, "Page Dr. Stanton."

TBC


End file.
